Mis cadenas
by Kiukyp
Summary: "El perdedor tendrá que obedecer las órdenes del ganador hasta que este decida lo contrario" Fue el acuerdo al que llegaron Kiyoshi y Hanamiya pero… ¿El perdedor aceptara cumplirlo? Kiyoshi x Hanamiya (Kiyohana)


" _Mis cadenas"_

 **Pareja** : Kiyoshi x Hanamiya

 **Descripción:** _"El perdedor tendrá que obedecer las órdenes del ganador hasta que este decida lo contrario"_ Fue el acuerdo al que llegaron Kiyoshi y Hanamiya pero… ¿El perdedor aceptara cumplirlo?

 **Advertencia:** relación Hombre x Hombre.

 **Aclaraciones** : Obviamente Kuroko no basuke **No** me pertenece.

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Prologo_ -

Seirin contra Kirisaki era una batalla feroz, cualquiera podría ganar haciendo la jugada adecuada, pero el partido ha sido para Seirin algo simplemente ridículo, tenían que parar todos los trucos sucios de su oponente y encestar lo suficiente para llevar a su equipo a la victoria, por lo que Kiyoshi estaba harto y decidió hacer algo.

-Hey, Hanamiya- Grito Teppei para llamar la atención del nombrando.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres?-Le contesto con desprecio.

-Quisiera proponerte algo- Dijo seriamente el castaño.

-Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus estupideces- Después de decir eso Hanamiya dio media vuelta y decidió alejarse.

-Espera, esto podría convenirte- Escupió con rapidez haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera abruptamente.

-¿En que podría convenirme ese trato tuyo?, ¿Qué no ves?, estamos ganando, los aplastaremos- Contesto con un tono amargo

-Si estás muy seguro de ello, ¿Por qué no escuchas mi propuesta?- Reto Kiyoshi.

-¿¡Ah!? , esto es estúpido, es obvio que ganaremos, si tanto quieres que escuché ese trato tuyo, adelante, escúpelo- Dijo con impaciencia.

-Está bien, el perdedor del partido tendrá que obedecer las órdenes del ganador hasta que este decida lo contrario, en pocas palabras, si pierdes tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga pero como estas tan seguro de ganar, no te preocupara hacer esta apuesta ¿O sí?- Contesto el castaño sonriendo.

-¿Por qué tendría que aceptar esa propuesta de mierda?- Exclamo con furia.

-Si estas tan seguro de que ganaras, ¿En qué te afecta?, tal vez sea porque ¿Ya no estás tan seguro de poder ganar?, lo lamento, es cierto, esto es solo una estúpida apuesta, olvidémosla- Susurro con provocación pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cierra la boca, estoy seguro de que saldremos victoriosos- Contesto con fuego en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no apostar?- Insistió el jugador de Seirin.

-Está bien, está bien, acepto,… mejor prepárate para servirme Kiyoshi Teppei- Dijo con decisión el pelinegro.

-Lo mismo digo, Hanamiya Makoto-Le contesto alegre.

-YO GANARE ESTA APUESTA- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

*De vuelta en el partido*

Todo iba de acuerdo con los planes de Seirin, desgraciadamente el más afectado de ello era Kiyoshi ya que alguien tenía que ser el cebo para todos los golpes que propinaba el equipo Kirisaki y el que se ofreció para llevar a cabo esa tarea fue el, pero todo valía la pena ya que gracias al sacrificio del castaño Kagami y Kuroko pudieron retomar sus papeles como sombra y luz del equipo por lo que lograron hacer las suficientes anotaciones como para poder empatar con sus adversarios.

-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, Hanamiya?, ¿Sigues estando tan seguro de tu victoria?- Se burló el castaño haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara.

-Cierra la boca, solo fue suerte, los aplastaremos- Contesto con gran molestia.

-Ya lo veremos- Sonrió con sorna.

*Diez segundos para que terminara el partido*

Hanamiya se prepara para ganar aquel partido, tomo el balón y con una increíble velocidad llego hasta el aro, salto con destreza y estaba listo para reírse en las caras de sus adversarios pero por unos simples segundos allí estaba Kiyoshi con una sonrisa que nunca había visto reflejada en aquel rostro. Observo que el brazo del castaño se levantaba lentamente para robarle el balón y pasarlo a Kuroko, lo que paso después fue la típica jugada de Seirin, Kagami hizo la anotación final.

-¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS!- Grito de alegría el pelirrojo.

-No puede ser…- Susurro Hanamiya con incredulidad.

-Lo lamento Makoto, al parecer gane, ¿Cumplirás el trato verdad?- Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa sínica adornando su rostro.

-Cla-claro que sí, yo nunca me retracto de mis actos- Contesto con miedo tratando de sonar seguro.

-Entonces, bienvenido a mi venganza, Hanamiya Makoto- Le susurro en el oído con diversión.

 _Continuara…_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un capitulo demasiado corto, lo sé, pero gracias por leer.

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
